Cuando eres el Último
by Anialandia
Summary: Cuando Blaine descubre a Kurt, se da cuenta que no es el único chico que mira a Kurt y quiere poseerlo.


**Beta:** Nopes, todos los errores mios.

**Pairing/Personajes:** Klaine. Blaine, Kurt. Se nombran Nick, Jeff, Logan, Thad, Wes y David.

**Resumen:**Cuando Blaine descubre a Kurt, se da cuenta que no es el único chico que mira a Kurt y quiere poseerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Story<strong>

* * *

><p>Ser Gay en Dalton significa; que ahí mas chicos como el, mas chicos dispuesto a experimentar y que por mirarlos no va terminar golpeado hasta crear un nuevo rostro.<br>Viven en un espacio limitado, después de todo Dalton también funciona como un internado, y con hormonas que están listas para explotar como un volcán.

Solo que antes de Blaine. Antes de empezar a salir con Blaine, en plan "Blaine-es-mi-novio" que aun lo hacia respirar rápido y sonrojarse como una niña en un concierto de Bieber. Por mucha autoestima y la fuerza interior que posee, Kurt no nota a otros chicos.

No piensa que alguien va mirarlo y ver algo especial.

Enfrente esta Blaine, dulce y caballeroso Blaine, con voz perfecta y sonrisas inagotables Blaine. Que es soltero, en este mundo azul y rojo, entonces ¿porque alguien va mirarlo a él y no a Blaine?.

Para Kurt, el mundo consiste en Blaine y las miradas que comparten.

* * *

><p>Hasta el día que empiezan a ser algo más, algo cambia. Dalton también nota que algo es diferente.<p>

* * *

><p>Es también el día que Blaine nota que no solo él pierde los ojos en el cuello blanco de Kurt, en forma de su cuerpo que no puede ser oculta por un uniforme, en su sonrisa nerviosa y escurridiza, en sus ojos que parecen cambiar de color tanto como los accesorios que usa, cada día una tonalidad diferente.<p>

Cada día es diferente con Kurt alrededor.

Pero ninguno es mas diferente que cuando Logan se sienta junto a Kurt y le pregunta sobre la ultima canción de Gaga durante un periodo libre. Y se ríen y Logan posa su mano detrás del asiento de Kurt mientras sonríe, como una de las hienas del Rey León que siempre hacen que la espalda de Blaine se erice, hace que quiera empujar a Logan lejos y de posible sacarlo de Ohio o el continente.  
>Intenta ignorarlo, se sacude y sigue su conversación con David, que lo mira con la esquina del labio con algo similar a una sonrisa, sabe que no lo es porque o sino David tendría que ser golpeado y luego Blaine tendría que ser llevado a Urgencias, porque Dios sabe que Wes lo haría pagar por eso. Aunque siendo justo todo seria una gran injusticia.<p>

El día continúa así, con diferentes chicos acercándose a Kurt, conversando con Kurt, rozando a Kurt. No tocando, porque Kurt no es del tipo de persona que se deja tocar mucho, años de estar rodeado de muchachos que solo querían hacerle daño hacen eso a una persona. Todo deja a Blaine siéndose caliente y ofuscado, un poco como si su piel fuera a estallar en llamas en un momento u otro. Quiere tirar a Kurt a un lado y besarlo y decirles a todos "aléjense" y "mío" lo último hace a Blaine sudar, acomodarse la corbata y aplanar su pelo como si eso fuera a alejar los pensamientos. No lo hace, "solo lo hace lucir un poco trastornado" según Thad, pero Thad es un_ imbécil_ así que su opinión no cuenta.

Sabe que es un poco aterrador, mirarlo fijamente hasta que Kurt se voltee en su dirección y le sonría. Blaine se muerde la lengua rogando no lucir tan necesitado como se siente, porque Kurt tiene esta forma de mirarlo, como si fuera la única persona en la habitación y lo hace sentir un poco así, y tiene que recordase que no lo es, que están en un pasillo repleto de otros chicos y no puede besar a su novio hasta que solo recuerde SU nombre.

También sabe que Kurt tiene mas conocidos en Dalton, que TIENE que conocer más gente, que puede ser solo él.

Sabe que es amigo de Nick. Que comparten habitación, que comparten francés y que ambos son un poco Geeks. Eso no lo molesta, Jeff arrancaría las pelotas de Nick si lo ve mirar a alguien más de lo estrictamente necesario.  
>Solo que nunca había notado lo natural que es para Kurt atraer a otras personas, su comportamiento con los demás, porque nunca presto este tipo de atención antes. No veía a Kurt y inmediatamente quiso saber que llevaba debajo del uniforme o que se pondría apenas pudiera salir de los confines del Blazer.<p>

Todo de golpe hace a Blaine temblar de necesidad. De posesión, de celos. Es nuevo y emocionante no va a negarlo, pero infinitamente frustrante. Y Blaine es un adolescente normal y saludable.

Querer tocar a su novio es normal, querer acapararlo también, lo leyó en alguna parte, esta seguro. Lo que sucede es que Kurt es todas las cosas que soñó tener. Es solo que ser un chico viene con algunas trabas, como ser el ultimo en ver las cosas maravillosas que tienes frente a tus ojos, como no notar lo mágico que luce Kurt cuando la tarde cae y esta sentado junto a la ventana en la sala de estudio, la forma en que se curvan sus labios cuando habla con sus amigos de New Direction.

Ser el ultimo en notarlo es un poco aterrador, ya que parece que no esta solo en esto de admirar a Kurt Hummel como si fuera una criatura sacada de un cuento de Hadas.

* * *

><p>Al final del día no importa mucho si fue el primero o el ultimo en ver a Kurt.<p>

Cuando Kurt cruza el pasillo como si fuera una pasarela , sin mirar a los lados con la mirada fija en él. Mirando a Blaine como si no tuviera suficiente de el. Como si el también quisiera encerrarlo en una habitación y solo salir los viernes para la Cena familiar Hudmel.

Para Blaine es suficiente tomar su mano y besarlo hasta quedar sin aliento. No tiene que ser mas, no por ahora, por que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir descubriéndose.

* * *

><p><strong>End.-<strong>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. ~3<p> 


End file.
